


The End

by bgrrl



Category: Smallville
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 02:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgrrl/pseuds/bgrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is how it ends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End

Lex couldn’t bear the thought of hearing one more lie fall from lips that rescued him from death. Each deception cut away a tiny piece of his heart. Lex had tired of the slow road to hell. Tonight he intended to cut out his heart in one deft motion. He wanted to leave it bloody and broken at Clark’s feet. He had no further need of it. He wasn’t going to love anyone else.  
“Please, don’t go.” Clark begged. “I love you.”  
It felt like forever before Lex reached his car.  
“I love you too.” He whispered as he drove away.


End file.
